Bomb Mastery
Skill Tree Smoke Bomb *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: None *Range: 3 cells *Description: Launches a basic smoke bomb. *Effect: The Smoke Bomb will reduce the Ninja's generated Threat by 1 Point per Rank to every adjacent foe where the bomb landed. The Ninja can only prepare 4 bombs of any type before combat. Explosive Bomb *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: None *Range: 3 cells *Description: Launches a basic explosive bomb. *Effect: The Explosive Bomb will explode upon contact and will blow an Area of Effect of 3 x 3 cells that will deal damage equal to Physical damage * (1d8 + 1 per additional Rank) to each character. The Ninja can only prepare 4 bombs of any type before combat. Flash Bomb *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: None *Duration: 3 turns *Range: 3 cells *Description: Launches a flash bomb. *Effect: The Flash Bomb will explode on a single cell which will deal damage equal to Physical Drive * (1d6 + 0.5 per additional Rank) and will also inflict Blind. The Ninja can only prepare 4 bombs of any type before combat. Pulse Bomb *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: None *Duration: 3 turns *Range: 3 cells *Description: Launches a pulse bomb. *Effect: The Pulse Bomb will explode and create a pulse wave that will have 45% + 5% per additional Rank to inflict Stun to each character within the blast radius of 1 cell. The Ninja can only prepare 4 bombs of any type before combat. Shock Wave Bomb *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: None *Duration: 3 turns *Range: 3 cells *Description: Launches a shock wave bomb. *Effect: The Shock Wave Bomb will explode and tosses all characters away from the 2 cells blast radius. The bomb will Knock-back all affected characters 3 cells away while the centred target will be inflicted by Tumble. Each character will also have 25% + 5% per additional Rank to be inflicted by Confuse. The Ninja can only prepare 4 bombs of any type before combat. Snare Bombs *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: None *Duration: 4 turns *Range: 3 cells *Description: Launches multiple snare bombs, scattered on the ground. *Effect: The Snare Bombs are filled with salve that impede movement when they explode, slowing down the character's Movement Speed by 1 per Rank, without going under 1. Snare Bombs are smaller than any other kind of Bombs that the Ninja can prepare, therefore a pack of Snare Bombs counts as one Bomb when calculating the bomb limit. The number of bombs in a pack is equal to 2 + 1 per additional Rank and they are scattered randomly in an Area of Effect of 3 by 3 cells. The Ninja can only prepare 4 bombs of any type before combat. Bomb Hoarding *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Smoke Bomb (1), Explosive Bomb (1), Flash Bomb (1), Pulse Bomb (1), Shock Wave Bomb (1), Snare Bombs (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Ninja can prepare more bombs beforehand. *Effect: The Ninja can prepare 2 more bombs per Rank before combat. Bomb Technician *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Bomb Hoarding (4) *Type: Passive *Description: The Ninja can combine two types of bombs together for a combined effect. *Effect: The Ninja can combine any type of bomb with another one to combine their effect together when thrown. The Rank for each effect will be the lowest Rank of the two types combined. Bomb Spirit *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Bomb Mastery Tree (10) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Duration: 2 turns *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: The Ninja summons a Demon Spirit that casts one bomb effect when they die. *Effect: The Demon Spirit is a creature that is filled with any one kind of Bomb that the Ninja owns. The Rank of the Bomb effect will be the same Rank as the highest Rank of that bomb technique. The Spirit will be able to deal physical attacks equal to the Ninja's Physical Drive * (1d4 per Rank) and will automatically die after 2 turns. The Spirit's Health Points is equivalent to 20% per Rank of the Ninja's Health Points. Their bomb effect will trigger whenever the demon dies.